Their First Kiss
by shirochanxmomo1220
Summary: Fic on Momo and Toshiro's first kiss. I hope you guys like it. Please Review! Hitsuhina romance. oneshot.


**Author's note: **Hey everyone! Well, I'm back again with another oneshot. I hope you guys like this one, and yes, I know I still haven't updated my stories yet. Well, I'll update one of them after this oneshot. I do have one in mind that I want to update, but I'll leave it up to you guys. You tell me which one you would rather want me to update in your reviews. If you don't then I'll decide myself which one to update.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach or any of its characters.

**Spotlight Story: **Toshiro and Momo's Vacation

**Stories to check out: **Getting a Filling (New), Getting Sick (New), Toshiro and Momo: High School Love, Magical Love, Shinigami Vote Off, A Game of War and Sabotage

Story: Their First Kiss

Momo was at the 5th division doing her paperwork, a little depressed. Everyone had wondered why she was depressed, but when they asked, she just seemed force out a smile, and say it was nothing. That was Momo. She had to put up a good front for her subordinates. There were many speculations of course, as well.

One of the most common, was that she was depressed because Toshiro Hitsugaya, captain of the 10th division, had killed her own captain. No, that was most definitely not the reason. She was over her deceitful captain. Behind his acts of kindness were just a myriad of lies. It was never love; it couldn't have been, for you can't fall in love with someone who doesn't exist. The Aizen she knew never existed, figuratively of course.

Now, after Aizen's death, she just happened to get in a depressed state. It was purely coincidence, though. She was depressed for a much bigger and meaningful reason, not that deceased traitor. Momo was depressed because she and Hitsugaya had gotten together, as in they've become a couple. You would think that she would rejoice, and she did; however, she was in a bad mood because Toshiro had been with her for about 2 weeks, but they haven't even kissed yet.

She loved Toshiro and she knew that he loved her as well. She waiting for that special first kiss, that special first kiss from her first and only lover, Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya; however, was being the chicken he was when it came to feelings of love, had tried but every time, his attempts were foiled by some unforeseen circumstance.

Momo wanted her first kiss to be special and sweet, but she wasn't really picky, just as long as it was from Hitsugaya. So she waited, and waited, and continued to wait, but seriously, a girl can only wait so long. She was going to the 10th division to get that kiss that she deserved. Even though she'd rather have Hitsugaya kiss her, she would kiss Hitsugaya if she had to.

She put down the paperwork, and got ready to leave, but when she got to the door, it got opened. There stood Hitsugaya, right at the doorway. Momo looked shocked at him, and Hitsugaya gave her a small gentle smile that was just for her. She continued to just stare as Hitsugaya walked up to her. When he got close enough to her, he wrapped his arms around her.

"Momo. I love you." he whispered soothingly to her. "H-Hitsugaya-kun." She replied back while blushing at the contact. He made Momo's face rest on his shoulders, therefore hiding his face, which was full of nervousness.

She wanted so bad to kiss him, better yet, for him to kiss her, but she was frozen to that spot and didn't seem to be able to live. Hitsugaya then looked at her with that same small smile. Momo looked at him still a bit nervous. He then put his fingers under her chin, and lifted her head up so they were at direct eye contact.

His lips moved closer to hers and soon they touched. The moment seemed to last forever to the both of them; it was the moment of their first kiss. Hitsugaya licked her bottom lip as they both closed their eyes.

She parted her lips for Toshiro, but he gave her one last lick of her bottom lip and broke the kiss. They were both blushing madly from what they just did. "So, Momo, how was your first kiss?" he asked with a whispered voice. Momo let out a tear but with a smile as well. "Hitsugaya-kun, i-it was the feeling. I love you!" she replied back before hugging him tightly and snuggled her head against his chest. "Bedwetter, you know I love you too." He said back.

Hitsugaya pulled her even closer to her, as she snuggled into his chest. He was his and his alone; there was no more Aizen getting in the way, and there was definitely going to be no one else to take her away from him. After all, she was his little Bedwetter-Momo, and he would remain her protector, her lover, her Hitsugaya-kun, and most importantly, her Shiro-chan.

**Author's note: **Ok, I think that was just a bit too fluffy, but I kind of liked how it turned out. I really hope you guys review, and if you do, please tell me was it too much, too little, or just the right amount of fluff. Anyways, Please Review!


End file.
